This time we'll get it, get it right
by Lu82
Summary: He takes me, he leaves me. He looks for me, he avoids me. He desires me, he rejects me. It's time to make it all end… or start for real.  Muse. BellDom


Hello!

I'm new here.

I've been writing RPS slash for about four years now.

So, let's begin: this is my very first BellDom fics (plus, the longest I've ever written so far), if you don't already know it, I hope you'll enjoy!

HOW DID IT COME TO THIS?

Setting: from December 2006 on..

Main Characters: Matt and Dom (but also Chris will have his moment of glory once in a while, lol )

About the title , as you can notice, it's taken from the lyrics of 'Time is running out ' . Guess which band sings it? ;)

Disclaimer: the characters belong just and only to themselves. I just 'borrow ' them to play a little bit and make some fun of them, because no matter how much I adore, love, admire them etc, etc, it's just too bloody funny to try to make a parody of them all, 'exaggerating ' some of their attitudes..

And no matter how much Muse are wonderful, unattainable , unique.. etc, etc, I enjoy picturing them this way soooo much!

Anyway, they will probably be pretty OOC sometimes , I warned you ! ;)

Plus, this wants to be just and only a fluffy and very, very, VERY surreal and absurd funny story, so don't take anything seriously, ok?

And, since it became an habit , by then, I don't mind about their real tour dates or places. I'll invent it all, ok? ;)

One last thing, very, VERY important : I guarantee that in real life I have nothing, really nothing against their girlfriends (well, ex-girlfirends now, but back to when I wrote it , they still were together) , quite the contrary, I ADORE them, they're such two nice pairings ! awww !

But in this story their girlfriends are not gonna be adorable at all, both Gaia and Jessica . That's because , since this is a Belldom-verse, it hurts me less if it's two unbearable versions of them who pay the price, instead the (real ) adorable versions, ok? :)

So, sorry, a huge , majestic 'SORRY ' to both of the girls!

I guess I'll keep repeating that ;)

SUMMARY: Dominic and Matthew has been friends since.. always. They love spending

time together, they love having long chats, they love their complicity, they

love their capability of mutual and immediate understanding. But maybe they

don't love just these things.. and they got this doubt after what was supposed

to be just a harmless game of cards..

Ok, let's go:

Chapter I: You lost: Forfeit!

"What lap was that? Number eight?" Dominic wonders, as he blows in his hands, pulling the collar of his coat closer and enjoying the warmth it gives to him.

"No, it was number nine. Now there's only one left for him to run. And I guess its better this way, poor Chris; I think that one more would probably kill him!" Matthew answers, as he stands outside with him, but, contrary to him, he just wears a pile sweater and he seems pretty comfy with that.

After all, Matt is getting accustomed to the place and the climate.

They wait for a couple more minutes, and finally they see from afar the robust figure of a very dead beat Chris as he cuts that imaginary finishing line.

"Ten! I succeeded, although I guess I've never run so much in my whole life!" he gasps, trying to catch his breath as he unbuttons his coat, all that running made him feel pretty hot. And then he bends over, with his hands on his knees and a grimace of pure pain on his face.

"Layabout, all this fuss? for a little running!" Matt makes fun of him.

"What? Maybe you haven't realized yet how big your house is. But I have, since I ran around it... ten times!" he complains.

"A forfeit is a forfeit!" Dominic states.

"Yes. And a little work out didn't ever do any damage!" Matthew adds, exchanging an understanding gaze with the blond.

"But... but... I'm lacking breath here!" the other protests.

"So? It's not as if we have a show to do tonight, is it? And even if we had, since I'm the one who sings, I need breath so much more than you do!" Matthew points out, fully aware that this is a subject that his friend is very touchy about.

"Hey, I'm a singer as well!" his interlocutor snaps.

"To make some chorus and some feeble second voice here and there is not real singing!" the other strikes back, enjoying the moment more and more.

"So, Dom, did you hear Bells? That's what he thinks of me!" Chris grumbles, turning to Dom and acting as if Matt wasn't there.

"Judge yourself lucky. At least he lets you sing…" Dominic sighs

gloomily.

"Listen, it's not my fault if you can't carry a tune! Don't you remember what a disaster 'Blackout' was when you were in the chorus? We had to take you off that to make it work. It's already too much that I let you sing the 'pa ra pa ra ' part whenever we play the cover of 'Can't take my eyes off of you ' , but lucky I always manage to cover you with my guitar!" Matthew replies.

Chris and Dominic look at each other, puzzled and astonished.

"It's so damn true that Christmas atmosphere makes everyone nicer." Dominic comments sarcastically, glaring at Matthew.

"It seems that Christmas time has no effect on him… or rather it's just the opposite one!" Chris adds, glaring at Matthew the same way.

"Maybe. Anyway, Chris, it could be even worse than that, couldn't it? I could have made you swim in my lake, too, after all. And, please, notice: its winter, so it doesn't sound like something pleasant, and certainly it doesn't sound very healthy!" Matt strikes back.

"For the last time, Matt, it IS NOT your lake!" Dominic rolls his eyes, exasperated.

"Well, it's almost as if it was!" the other shrugs.

"Let me remind you that you have to share it with a certain Mr. Clooney!" the blond insists.

"Uff, don't remind me of that unbearable big-headed Mr. Hollywood who has nothing better to do than hanging around with his unattainable yacht with plenty of beautiful girls! I hope he chokes from all the Martini he drinks!" the brunette snaps, annoyed.

"C'mon, Matt, you have a beautiful girl, too!" Chris comforts him, as he wonders why he's doing that, after what Matthew said to him.

"Yes, but he got more than one! Plus, I haven't got an unattainable yacht. Correction: I haven't any kind of yacht!" the other protests.

"Sometimes you can't get what you want… "Chris starts, but Matt

doesn't seem to even listen to him, absorbed as he is in his absurd machinations.

"Phew, I should have asked the whole staff if, after making the video of ˜Starlight ˜, I could keep that ship.. as a souvenir!" he thinks out loud, caressing his chin.

"Yeah, yeah, Matt, they would surely let you keep that. After all, I kept the rocket launcher, it seems an equal request to me!" Dominic comments with his previous sarcasm.

"What about coming inside? I'd rather not get pneumonia…" Chris changes topic and then he turns towards Matthew.

"Although I guess there's a certain someone who wouldn't care so much, since I'm kinda replaceable!" he adds, pretty insulted.

Matt's only answer is to burst out laughing.

"Oh, c'mon, big guy! After all these years together, are you not able yet to realize when I'm just kidding?" he pats his shoulder friendlily, as they walk towards the house entrance.

Dom gets closer, looking at him hopefully.

"Were you just kidding, even about me?" he dares to ask.

"Gee, Dom , no. I was extremely serious with you. I'm sorry, my friend, but you're a hopeless case. You have to accept that you can't sing!" Matt informs him, patting his shoulder, too, but unlike before, those pats are just to comfort him.

They come back in the big dining room of the house, sitting again around the table, as Dominic doesn't waste any time by shuffling the cards for a new poker hand.

The three guys are enjoying a more than deserved break, after the end of the European tour, to recharge the batteries before starting the American one.

And as the break coincides with the Christmas Holidays, Matthew decided to invite them all to his villa, at Como, with all their sweethearts, too, of course.

Their women had dedicated that afternoon to the most frantic shopping, maybe also in order to find the last minute gifts, and Como certainly doesn't lack stores.

So, the guys have taken advantage of that to enjoy themselves with a nice game of poker , but to change rules a little bit and turn it into something more careless and somehow also more childish , instead of using money, they decided to pay their debts by forfeit. And the winner gets to choose the forfeit.

So in the first poker hand Matthew won and poor Chris had to pay the consequences!

"My revenge will be implacable!" Chris swears as he picks up his cards.

" You'd better give it up. You know, the Goddess of Fortune doesn't like you very much." Matthew teases him, as he picks up his.

"She could change her mind, perhaps.. " the other strikes back, and then a concentrated silence falls.

Chris can't almost believe it when he discovers even the fifth card. Maybe, in his hand, in that messy way, those cards don't seem to make much sense, but it's enough to display them in the right order and.. hell yeah they make sense! A lot of sense.

Anyway, he doesn't make his friends figure out anything.

Dominic is not happy with his cards, so wisely he decides to fold.

Instead, between Matthew and Chris the challenge is still open, as they both try to fool each other with their gazes.

He's just bluffing, I know he is doing… he can't have a better poker hand than mine! Matt thinks, deciding that it's time to 'call '.

"I dare you to overcome this!" he teases him with overconfidence and boldness, showing a Full House, made by three Aces and two Queens.

Chris pretends to be fearful, and then he bursts out laughing.

"I do dare to overcome that!" he exclaims, showing with a winning grin a Royal Flush, nonetheless.

It seems that the only ace Matt missed to have a 4-of-a-kind helped damage him in the worst way ever.

"You lost: forfeit! " Chris declares, with an evil laugh , as he searches for the best revenge ever.

"You must.. Uhmm.. you must.. " he mumbles, until he's enlightened by a sudden idea that is a bit hazardous , but diabolically brilliant. "You must kiss Dom!"

"WHAT?" is the answer he gets from the other two, in unison, as they both are more than puzzled and shocked.

"You heard me right!" Chris confirms.

"Hey, it's Bells who has to do forfeit. Why are you involving me, too?" Dominic protests.

"I'm involving you, because it was you who suggested him to make me run around this bloody villa!" Chris points out.

"But it's him who accepted it!" the blond protests.

"I don't care, you're gonna pay hard for that, both of you!" the other threats them.

"Well, it's not such a revenge for me. I mean, c'mon, it's only a kiss, nothing big, I'm gonna please you right now.. " Matthew comments, approaching to Dom who glares at him with the biggest diffidence ever, almost tempted to back off.

The hell with 'I'm gonna please you right now ' ! What is he going to do? NO way I…

Something stops the blond 's thoughts. It's Matt who, with a catlike leap, has managed to catch him and then he hugs him, giving him.. just a noisy kiss on his cheek.

"It's done. Now we can resume playing!" the brunette states, trying to come back to the table, but Chris prevents him from doing that, standing in front of him.

"Where do you think you are going? Don't even try, Bells, you know better than me what kind of kiss I expect from you two!" Chris warns him, with a tone you can't show any remonstration to.

"Oh, c'mon, Chris, forget it! I mean.. do you want to punish us? Ok, find another way.. I don't know.. make us swear we won't drink a single glass or wine for a whole month .. " Matthew suggests, but immediately after Dom and he stare at each other in deep disbelief. "Oh, bugger what I've just said! Let's just fucking kiss and get that over with!" he decides, but also the blond seems resolute as well.

They begin getting closer to each other, but, although it takes them only a few seconds, it seems to last for hours.

C'mon, Matt , it could be worse… at least you're not kissing the unbearable Clooney. the guy comforts himself, as he gets closer and closer, closing his eyes.

C'mon, Dom, you've been through something worse, just like when Matt threw his guitar on your head, at the end of a show . No, on second thought, it was better than this.. or maybe not? the other thinks, closing his eyes as his friend does.

And when their mouths finally meet, after an initial wavering, something unexpected switches on.

The blond makes his hands run through Matt's hair, the same hair that had turned almost every colour, year after year. And Dom must admit to himself that there was never a colour that he thought didn't suited him. Not even a very absurd, weird blond he had kept for a while.

Because Matthew and eccentricity go hand in hand.

His style is eccentric, sometimes his attitude is eccentric, the kiss they are sharing is eccentric, the fact that it is not over yet is eccentric, and mostly what Matt is doing to him is eccentric.

Yes, because the brunette is caressing his face slowly, with both of his hands, almost as if he wanted to memorize his features, as if he was about to create the most wonderful symphony in the world and to do that he desperately needed every of those notes.

And as their kiss starts turning into something more passionate, it takes just a few seconds for them both to give out something that almost seems to be a moan.

"Ok, it's enough, guys!" Chris stops them.

Matt and Dom feel as if they've just waken up from a dream, brought harshly back to reality.

They stare at each other, puzzled and shocked, trying to read in each other's gaze what they felt, but they fear to find that out at the same time.

"And to think that.. it was supposed to be a forfeit!" Chris comments, stunned.

"And it was for real. It's just that.. I was thinking about Gaia!" Matthew justifies.

"Right. And I was thinking about Jessica!" Dominic justifies.

Maybe, Chris is even more confused than them, because he keeps wondering in his mind why, after seeing them, he has the odd sensation that his jeans turned a little bit tighter, out of the blue.

Of course, it's just because I was thinking about Kelly.. he tries to convince himself.

A deep, awkward silence falls and lasts for several minutes.

It's Matthew the one who breaks that, saying something that mirrors all the three guys' thoughts.

"We should better resume playing with money, shouldn't we? "

TBC

A/N: I absolutely know nothing about poker, I just visited tons of sites to learn something about, I hope I didn't make a mess !

I hope you'll like it so far, but feel free to tell me anything anyway! ;)


End file.
